Camping Fun
by RC Williams
Summary: Kim and Ron decided to go camping for the weekend. Bonnie enters her two cents in it and brings Tara along for the ride. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

What's up you guys? I'm back with another story. I'm still doing the Play Date story and Naughty Dreams story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. They are owned by Disney.

Camping Fun

Chapter One

It was a Friday afternoon at Middleton High and for Ron Stoppable; he couldn't wait for school to end. As he waited for the 3 o'clock bell to rang, Mr. Barkin, who's substituting for Ms. Palmer, was lecturing the class on the topic of Beowulf. _You have got to be kidding me… this is so boring. I'm so ready for this class to end._ The blonde thought.

Ron got his wish for the bell rang as he immediately grabbed his books and literally ran out of the class room. He made his way to his locker where he met with his girlfriend, Kim Possible. "Hey Ron, you have any plans for tonight?"

"Well Felix and I usually would play Zombie Mayhem, but I cancelled it."

"Why did you cancel it?"

"Cause I was thinking about going camping with my bon-diggity girlfriend."

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to spend some time with Mother Nature for the weekend."

At that point, Bonnie Rockwaller happened to walk by and heard Kim and Ron making plans to go camping. This gave her an idea to humiliate the redhead and her new boyfriend. "Go camping? You two wouldn't last an hour camping."

Kim was going to retaliate but Ron stepped in and cut her off. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, Bonnie?"

"Excuse me???"

"You heard me, Bon-Bon. You come with us and see for yourself."

"Please, I wouldn't be caught dead camping with the two of you." The teal-eyed vixen stated.

"What's the matter, Bon-Bon? You afraid to get down and dirty?" The redhead asked.

Bonnie stood there and thought for a minute. _If I do this, I could show Possible that I can get down and dirty with the best of them._ "No, I'm not afraid and I'll come with you to prove it. Just as long as I bring Tara with me."

Tara just happened to walk up to greet Bonnie when she heard her name. "Go with you where, Bonnie?"

"Camping, Bonnie's going to get down and dirty with us." Ron said.

"And Bonnie wants you to come with us." The emerald eye beauty said.

"Okay I'll go. This is going to be fun." Tara said gleefully.

"Easy for you to say, Tara." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Anyway, meet us at our house in one hour and we'll go then." Kim said.

"Okay Kim, I'll be there and I'll make sure that Bonnie shows up." The bubbly platinum blonde stated.

"Oh, don't worry Tara. I'll show up." The brunette said.

As Kim and Ron left their lockers for their vehicle, Bonnie quickly pulled Tara to the side. "Are you serious about going with me, Tara?"

"Yes Bonnie, I'm dead serious. I've never been camping before and I really want to go with them."

"Okay, go home and pack. I'll see you at Kim's."

The blonde walked away leaving Bonnie to herself. _I will NOT give Kim the satisfaction of backing out. I will show her that I can get down and dirty._ After that thought, Bonnie left her vehicle and went home to pack.

**In Kim's car…**

"KP, do you really think that Bonnie will go through with it?" The blonde asked his girlfriend.

"Of course. Besides, she wouldn't give me the satisfaction on backing out. Though it would be amusing to see the "Queen B" herself camping." The redhead replied.

"Yeah it would." Ron replied while smiling.

While driving Kim has a devious look on her face and Ron just happened to notice it. "KP, what are you thinking?"

"Just that I have a surprise for you at the camp site."

"Will I like the surprise, Kim?"

"Yes you would and so will Bonnie and Tara."

"What do Bonnie and Tara have to do with the surprise?"

"Oh, they don't know about it. When you know, they will know."

**At Bonnie's house…**

Bonnie has just finished packing the materials she will need for the trip. "Let's see, I have my personal needs, my cell phone, and a change of clothes." _Hmm, what else will I need?_ The brunette looked around her room to see what else she would bring on her camping trip.

As she continues to look around her room for something else to bring, her older sister, Connie comes in. "What are you doing, Bonnie?"

"I'm packing some belongings for a camping trip."

"Who are you going with?"

"Kim, Ron, and Tara."

"I see Tara, but Kim and Ron???"

"Yeah, K and the loser said that I wouldn't know what to do when I go camping and that I'm afraid to get down and dirty. Well, I'll show them."

"Have fun camping."

Bonnie was surprised at her older sister's actions. "Connie, I'm surprised. What's with the suddenly change of attitude?"

"I don't have to be mean to you all the time. It just that when Lonnie's around I have to put on an act to be the mean sister to you."

"Why don't you just be like you are now?"

"She doesn't need to know that I have a nicer side."

"Well, I happen to like this nicer side. Since you're nice for now, help me finish packing."

"Sure thing. First off, you need to take some bug repellant and a sleeping bag."

"Thanks. I'll make sure to take those with me."

Connie helped her younger sister finish packing and grabbed her backpack. Bonnie took her backpack away from her sister and went to the car. "I'll see you Sunday evening."

"Okay, see you then."

As Connie walked back in the house, Bonnie got in her vehicle with her belongings and drove to Kim's. _I still think that I'm missing something._ Then, she smiled her trademark barracuda smile. She went to the store and bought that item that she was missing.

**At Tara's house…**

The platinum blonde just finished packing her stuff for the trip. As she grabbed her backpack, her mother walked in to check on her daughter. "Are you finished, Tara?"

"Yes Mother, I'm done."

"You have everything sweetie?"

"Yes ma'am. Everything from my hiking boots to my sleeping bag. And if I don't have everything, I'm sure Kim and Ron will have it for me."

"That's nice of them to ask you to go with them."

"They're really good friends. But still, I'm a little surprised that Bonnie agreed to go with me."

"Yeah, this kind of surprises me as well. Knowing that Bonnie girl, she's not the outdoor type."

"Well I'll see when we get there."

Tara walked to her vehicle with her Mother behind her. Before putting her backpack in her vehicle, her Mother hugged her. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Mom and I'll see you Sunday evening."

Tara's Mother went back into her home while Tara drove to Kim's home. While en route, the blue-eyed blonde also thought that she may have left something behind but quickly dismissed the idea. _I can't wait to go camping even though this is my first time going. With Kim, Ron, and Bonnie with me, I'm sure it would be a great experience._

**At Kim's house…**

Kim and Ron were ready for their two companions to show up. They already had their camping gear ready for they been so many times after a mission when their ride didn't get there until morning.

"Do you think that Bonnie make it?" the blonde asked his best friend.

"I don't know. But knowing her, she would do anything to maintain her pride at the top of the "food chain"."

Minutes later, both Tara and Bonnie pulled into the Possible's driveway. Tara got out of her car first with her camping gear slung over her shoulder. "Hey guys, I'm ready to go."

"Great. What about you Bonnie?" Kim asked the brunette who got out of her vehicle dragging her camping gear on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with."

"Bonnie, you're going to mess up your gear like that. Pick it up." Ron told the brunette politely.

"Oh what do you know about camping, Stoppable. Let's just go already."

The group got into Kim's car with their camping gear in their lap. They pulled out of the driveway and made their way to Middleton Park's campground site.

* * *

It looks like the four of them are heading off to the camp site. What type of surprise is Kim talking about? Will Bonnie stay at the campsite or back out at the last minute? Stay tuned... 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay after a long bout of writer's block with this, this chapter's finally up. I can't believe so many people wanted me to update this so here it is.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

We now join the group as they make their way camping. What will happen? Read and find out..

Chapter Two

As the group made their way to Middleton Park to the campsite, Bonnie and Tara were in the back of Kim's vehicle talking on what to expect. Kim continued to drive the girls to the camp site at the park with Ron in the passenger seat.

Tara looked over at her brunette best friend. "Bonnie, what do you think will happen?"

"I don't know Tara but we'll know…" She glares at the redhead driving. "…whenever "Driving Miss Daisy" gets us there."

"Bonnie, one more crack like that, and I'm stopping this car."

"Oh... I've hurt Miss Daisy's feelings." Bonnie said sarcastically. "I'll stop for now... well, until you gets us there."

"And by the way Bonnie, Miss Daisy would be in the _back_ seat. Not driving."

Bonnie growled from Kim's comment while Tara looked the other way and blushes. Ron grinned at his best friend while Rufus came out of Ron's pocket. "Hey buddy, we're going camping."

"Cool." The naked mole rat said while giving the thumbs up. He crawled into the back seat where Bonnie and Tara was sitting there resuming their conversation.

The mole rat scurries over to the platinum blonde. "Tara." Rufus squeaked.

The platinum blonde scooped Rufus in her hands. "Hey Rufus." She kissed the mole rat on top of his head making him smile. Bonnie just looked away and folded her arms. "I can't believe that you kissed that hairless freak."

Rufus blew a raspberry at Bonnie and scampers back to the front seat to his human pet. Tara gave her best friend a sour look before saying, "Bonnie, you didn't have to insult him. He's just being friendly."

Bonnie folded her arms and looked away. "I call it as I see it. And I find that… thing… to be a hairless freak."

Tara didn't respond to Bonnie's last comment and just looked out the window. Kim looked up at the rear view mirror back at Bonnie. "Bonnie, apologize."

"Why should I? I'm speaking the truth and I find that thing to be disgusting."

Kim looked back at the road making sure to keep her eyes on the road to keep from having an accident. Before Ron had a chance to address the sitch, Bonnie cut him off, "And not a single word out of you, Stoppable."

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to say anything anyway." The blonde replied while continuing to look out the window.

Kim continued to drive to the park while Ron and Tara looked out the window watching the people, houses and trees go by. Bonnie on the other hand started to dislike the silence. "Tara?"

The platinum blonde continued to look out the window ignoring her best friend. "Tara, I know you hear me." Tara continued to ignore her. Bonnie grabbed Tara by her shoulder and turned her from the window to face her. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I didn't like what you said about Rufus. He has feelings to you know."

"Okay, okay. I'll apologize. Ron, where's Rufus?"

"Rufus, someone wants to apologize to you." Rufus came crawling out of Ron's side pocket with a sleepy look then a mean look. Bonnie picked Rufus up, held him in the palm of her hands and kissed him on the head. "I'm sorry for what I said. Do you forgive me?"

Rufus squeaked and nodded before going back to his human pet's pocket. Tara reached over and hugged her best friend. "See that wasn't so hard."

"I know. But he is cute in a small sort of way."

"Guys we're here." Kim announced as she pulled into the park. "I called ahead and reserved a camp site for us."

"It's about time that we make it." Bonnie said while Tara released her. Tara started bouncing up and down in her seat like a kid in a candy store. "Tara, will you calm down already? We're not at the site yet."

"Chill out Bon-Bon. Tara just excited, that's all." Ron replied to the brunette.

"Don't call me Bon-Bon, Stoppable." Bonnie snapped at Ron. "I already hate that nickname. Now I hate it even more with you saying it."

Kim pulled into the camp site and cut off the engine. "Okay guys. Grab your stuff and set up camp."

"Um excuse me, who died and made you leader?"

Ron and Tara both sighed at Bonnie's outburst. "Here we go again." Both blondes said at the same time.

"Bonnie, there are no leaders here." Kim stated while grabbing her camping gear out of the trunk of her car. "Ron since Bonnie and Tara never been camping you want to help out Bonnie while I help Tara?"

"Sure." The blonde said while grabbing his gear. "Bonnie could you come and get your gear please?"

"Carry it for me?" Bonnie asked the blonde while giving her version of the Puppy Dog Pout.

Ron put on his sunglasses before he looked at Bonnie. "Sorry Bon-Bon, that's not gonna work this time."

Bonnie quickly snatched off his sunglasses and turned up the pout. Ron shielded his eyes and looked away. "I'm not looking."

Bonnie grabbed Ron spun him to face her and kissed him on the lips. "Now will you get it for me?"

Ron with a goofy look on his face replied, "Yes, sure."

With the male blonde eating out the palm of her hands now, the brunette stood back with her arms folded while Ron grabbed his camping gear along with his. He took it by a nearby tree and dropped it on the ground. "Bonnie could you come here please?"

"What do you want now Stoppable." Bonnie replied while walking over to Ron with her hands still folded.

"I want to show you how to set up your tent." The male blonde said while dumping the tent parts on the ground. "First you.."

"Hold it Stoppable. Can you do that for me?"

Ron sighed and started to set up his tent.

Meanwhile, Tara was following Kim's instructions to the T and had her tent set up in no time. "This is so easy, I don't know why I didn't start camping sooner." The bubbly blonde said with a grin. Tara looks over at her best friend who stood there with her arms folded. "Bonnie, are you going to set up your tent?"

"No, I want Stoppable to do it for me." The teal eyed brunette said to her best friend.

Kim stood up after finishing her tent and walked over to Bonnie. "Bonnie, you're never going to get this done if you have your arms folded."

"Whatever K.Why do something when I have this loser here to do it for me?" Bonnie said while pointing to Ron.

"He's NOT a loser Bonnie. He's just trying to help you while you're too selfish to accept it."

"Kim. Bonnie. Please don't start arguing. I'll do it Bonnie." Tara said trying to stop the argument between the fiery redhead and head-strong brunette. The cheerful blonde starts setting up her best friend's tent. Within 20 minutes, Bonnie's tent is ready. Tara stands up and brushes off her hands. "All done." She says with a cheerful grin.

"Good." Bonnie said while taking out her sleeping bag. "I'm taking a nap. Wake me up when dinner's ready." Bonnie crawled into her tent and takes a nap. Kim watched as Bonnie crawled into her tent and muttered to herself. "Oh I'll wake you up alright."

Hours later...

With Chef Ron cooking over the fire and with Tara watching, Kim continues to stare at the tent that contained one sleeping brunette. "Kim." Ron called out to his best friend. Kim was in her own little world and continues to gaze at the tent. "Kim!" Ron called out to his best friend which seemed to snap Kim out of her gaze. "What is it Ron?" She asked sheepishly.

"Go wake up Bonnie. Dinner's almost ready."

"Sure thing. I'll wake her up alright." Kim said with a grin on her face.

Kim got up, walked over to the tree that they had their tents set up under, climbed the tree, and climbed over to the branch which Bonnie's tent was under. Ron noticed what his best friend was doing and yelled out, "Kim! What are you doing?"

"Waking Bonnie up my unique way." Kim replied while preparing to jump.

Tara soon noticed what Kim was going to do and told Ron. "She's going to jump from the branch and land on Bonnie's tent startling her awake."

"How do you know that?" asked a confused Ron.

"I've seen it happen on a show before." The bubbly blonde replied with a grin.

Kim leapt off the branch screaming loudly as she crashed into Bonnie's tent. But alas, Bonnie wasn't in her tent. Kim stood up on the destroyed tent and looked around for the brunette. Soon Bonnie came walking back from the bushes. "What the world happened to my tent?" The brunette asked.

"Kim tried to be funny and wake you up by jumping on your tent." the platinum blonde replied.

"Yeah and she failed like the loser she is." the brunette said while putting her hands on her hips.

Kim glared at Bonnie and walked back over to the camp fire, grabbed a plate and utensils and started to prepare herself a plate. Bonnie glared at the redhead after she walked away. _The nerve of that loser..._ the brunette thought as she looked at her destroyed tent. "Tara I need help with my tent again."

"Sure thing Bonnie but can we do it after we eat? I'm getting pretty hungry." The platinum blonde said while picking up a plate.

"Okay, okay. What did Stoppable cook anyway?"

"Bean and franks." Tara replied while smiling. Bonnie just huffed with her hands still on her hips. "Is that like the usual tradition that they serve on a camping trip?"

"Yep." The platinum blonde cheerleader replied while fixing herself a plate. "But knowing Ron, he's probably add his own little touch to it."

Bonnie thought back to the time that Ron had made the cafeteria his own personal restaurant and smirked. _I gotta admit he's good so I should enjoy this... but I wish he had some fish though._ The brunette thought while picking up a plate and made it.

After eating, Tara helped Bonnie with put up her tent and made sure that it doesn't collapse on top of her while she sleeping. "There, now it shouldn't fall on you while you sleep."

"Thanks T. I'm going back to sleep now. I'm sure that Kim has something planned for us tomorrow." She looked at Kim and Ron before saying. "Good night you two."

"I'm going to sleep as well. Good night you guys."

"Good night." Kim and Ron said at the same time.

"Jinx. You owe me a soda." Ron said finally getting one on Kim.

Kim with a smirk on her face replied, "I'll pay you later. For now, let's clean up and get some rest."

"Sure thing KP." Ron replied while putting paper utensils in the trash bag he brought along.

After cleaning the camping area, both Kim and Ron crawled into their own sleeping bags and tent and went to sleep.

* * *

Now with the group quietly slumbering in their own tents, what will happen next? Stay tuned. 

Until next tine..


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait but I thought that I had updated this one already but it turned out that I've put up the same chapter again. So this time, here's Chapter Three.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warnings: No warnings for the chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Three

The next morning, Bonnie, Tara, and Kim awoke to the smell of fish cooking. All three came out of their respective tents to see Ron sitting beside an open flame holding the pan with the fish on it. He looked at them with a cheerful smile. "Morning ladies, I hope you girls would like fish for breakfast."

"What? No leftover beans and franks?" Bonnie replied while rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry Bonnie but no. We ate all of that last night." Ron replied while keeping his eyes on the fish cooking on the pan.

"Good. I'm in the mood for some fish anyway. The beans and franks thing was okay but it's like wasn't my cup of tea." Bonnie replied while putting her hands on her hips. "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when it's done."

All nodded except for Kim who was stretching. As Bonnie was almost in her tent, she glared at the stretching redhead before closing her tent. She slipped back in her sleeping bag and went back to sleep. Back at the campfire, Ron was turning the fish over when Rufus came out of his pocket. He climbed up his human pet and perched on his shoulder. "Hey buddy. We're about to have fish from breakfast."

Rufus squeaked out the word "fish" as he looked down in the pan at the fish cooking. Meanwhile Tara was brushing her hair while having a nice conversation with the stretching redhead. "I'm really enjoying myself."

"Glad to here it Tara."

"I have a question, what if it rains?"

"Well I planned ahead just in case that happens. I have a cabin for us just a couple places down from where we are now."

"Okay. We might need that cabin soon."

"Why Tara?"

"Those clouds are looking bad right now."

Kim looked up and saw that the clouds were indeed looking bad. "I should wake up Bonnie." Tara replied before she turned around and headed to Bonnie's tent. While headed to her best friend's tent, she was stopped by the redhead. "Hold on a second, Tara."

"How come? I want to wake her up before it starts to rain." Tara said before she started back walking. "And besides it smells like Ron's done cooking breakfast."

"Can one of you go and wake up Bonnie? The food's done." Ron yelled from the campfire.

Tara hid her smile as she continued to make her way to wake up her best friend. She approached the tent and opened it to reveal a sleeping Bonnie in her sleeping bag with a smile on her face. Tara went over to her and gently shook her best friend. "Bonnie? Wake up. Breakfast's ready." Bonnie turned over still with the smile on her face. Tara shook Bonnie harder. "B. Wake up."

Bonnie turned over and mumbled. "Five more minutes."

Tara sighed and shook her again. "Bonnie. Get up now before Rufus eats it all."

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up." Bonnie slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes again. "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Yes B. Come on before Rufus eats it all."

"I better get mine first before that rodent." Bonnie replied as she crawled out of her tent soon followed by Tara. Both girls made their way to the campfire quickly as Ron started making their plates. Bonnie took her plate from the male blonde. "There better not be any bones in this piece."

"It's not Bonnie. I took my time de-boning each piece I caught."

"I'm surprised that you wasn't clumsy enough to cut yourself while doing it."

Two pairs of eyes glared at the brunette while she sat down. She looked at the accusing pairs of eyes. "What? I'm just telling it like I see it." She replied as she took a bite of her fish. Tara calmly took her piece and sat beside her best friend and started eating. "That wasn't nice Bonnie." the redhead told the brunette.

"Whatever Kim." Bonnie told her while she continued to eat. The four teens plus one naked mole rat ate in silence until it started to sprinkle. Bonnie had a surprised look on her face. "It's raining!" She screeched out.

"What's the matter B? You afraid that you'll melt?" Kim smirked after her remark.

"Shut up Kim. I hope you have a backup plan for this. If I lose my stuff from the rain, you'll be replacing it." Bonnie seethed at her.

"Okay, okay. I do have a backup. There's a cabin a couple of blocks from here."

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner? I could've been sleeping in a warm bed instead of a dusty sleeping bag."

Kim sighed. "Let's grab our stuff and head for the car."

You didn't have to tell Bonnie twice for after the comment was said, Bonnie had her stuff packed and was standing by the car. "Let's get a move on. I want don't want to get anymore wet than I am now."

The rest of the group packed their belongings and headed for the car where Bonnie was tapping her foot impatiently. "Took you guys long enough. Now let's get to that cabin."

Tara giggled from her best friend's antics as she started placing her belongings in the car and got in after it followed by Kim and Ron with their stuff. Now with the four teens plus one naked mole rat in the car, Kim drove them to the cabin. Bonnie looked out the window and watched the rain hit the window as it started to rain much harder. She looked at Kim before saying, "Can you go a little faster?"

"I'm not trying to wreck this car Bonnie, even if it is a couple of miles."

"Well can you at least hurry it up some?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kim drove the same speed which irritated the brunette even more. Before she could say anything, the group have arrived at the cabin. "It's about time. I hope this cabin have a hottub in it. I really need a good soaking."

A pair of green eyes rolled from the comment as she stopped the car. Tara was the first to get out of the car and immediately ran towards the cabin door with her bags in giggling the entire way. Bonnie looked at her platinum blonde best friend run to the door and stood beside as she waited for the others to unlock it. She shook her head as she grabbed her belongings and quickly ran to the door. After arriving, she told Tara, "Great, now I'm going to need a shower."

"We all will B. In order to keep from getting sick, we'll have to take one." Tara told her best friend.

"Um, duh T. You know I really don't want to get sick. I call the shower first whenever Kim and Ron get here." She turned around to see the best friends finally make it. "Took you two long enough, now open the door."

"Yeah, yeah B. Can I get some time first? I have to get the key out of my pocket first." Kim told her as she searched her pockets for the cabin door key. "Here it is." She announced as she pulled it out of her pocket.

"About time." Bonnie said as she snatched it out of Kim's hands and opened the door. She quickly rushed in while dropping her stuff on the floor and ran to the shower. Kim, Ron, and Tara followed her in and placed their stuff on a the bed. "This is going to be a crazy day." Ron stated as he started sorting his stuff.

* * *

Well what do you know? Kim had a backup just in case for something like this. What will happen next? Stay tuned to the next installment. Until then...


	4. Chapter 4

And here's Chapter Four for your reading pleasure.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

No warnings in this chapter, enjoy.

Chapter Four

Bonnie was enjoying her hot shower while her best friend sat on one of the two beds and talked with Kim and Ron until she came out. The teal eyed brunette took her time scrubbing off all of the dirt and prespire that had built up. _I can't believe that I agreed to do something like this. I've never felt so dirty in all my life._ Bonnie thought as she washed the soap off of her. _Just one more day, just one more..._

In the bedroom of the cabin, Ron, Kim, and Tara are deep in conversation about this camping trip. "Are you enjoying yourself so far Tara?" The redhead asked the bubbly blonde.

"Yes. It's fun and I'm loving it." Tara answered. "I hope Bonnie is enjoying it as much as I am."

"So do I, Tara. I just hope that Bonnie will be a lot nicer now that we're in the cabin now."

At that very moment, the brunette came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and with her hair wrapped in one as well. "I wouldn't count it, loser." A pair of green eyes glared at the towel wrapped brunette. "Got something to say, K?" Bonnie asked Kim with a smirk on her face. The redhead stood up and grabbed her belonings. She walked past Bonnie to the bathroom while saying, "I just hope you saved some hot water."

Bonnie continued to smirk as she sat down next to Tara. A pair of brown eyes started to gaze at the towel clad brunette. "What's the matter Stoppable? Never seen a lady in a towel before?"

"Um..." all was Ron could get out before he looked out the window. Tara just giggled at Ron's response.

"I guess he haven't." Bonnie confirmed. She turned to Tara before whispering. "I think I should have a little fun with him before Ms. "Stick in the Mud" comes out."

Tara's features showed concern. "Are you sure you should be doing that Bonnie? I mean you're in a towel."

"T, relax. I've been doing it there way since the camping thing started. Time to have some fun now."

"I was already having fun, Bonnie. Camping is fun to me." The blonde replied with a smile.

"Whatever. You have fun your way and I'll have it mine." The suntanned teen said.

While Bonnie and Tara talked, Ron looked out the window as it began to rain much heavier. "Hey guys, I think we're going to be in the cabin for the rest of the week..." Ron turned around to see a towel clad Bonnie walked over to him. "...end." He barely was able to finish his sentence. The towel clad brunette sat down beside him and started up a conversation with him. "So, Stoppable.. you do this often?"

Ron was struggling to grasp some words to say to Bonnie. It was hard for him to do so cause of what Bonnie's wearing at that time. "Erm.. wh-wh-what do you mean?" He managed to get out.

"This camping thing, Stoppable." Bonnie told him as she inwardly smirked.

Ron continued to fumble for words as Bonnie placed her hand on his lap. "I-I-I gotta cook you girls something." Ron declared as he stood up and went over to the stove and turned it on. Bonnie giggled from her teasing as she watched Ron fumble around with the pots and pans. She stood up and walked towards Ron as he continued to fumble with the pots and pans. "What are you going to make?" She asked as she rubbed her hand across the front of his shirt.

"I-I-I managed to bring some fish along." Ron stammered out. "Maybe this cabin have some seasonings here I can use on the fish."

Bonnie continued to run her hand across Ron's chest as she made him almost drop a pan on his foot. At that time, Kim came out of the bathroom in her purple pajamas. "Bonnie, what are you doing to Ron?"

"Having some fun." She replied while sliding one of her slender digits across his chest.

"Cut it out, Bonnie. You're making him nervous." Kim told the brunette.

"Duh, K. That's the fun part of it." Bonnie told the redhead as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'll go take a shower now." Tara replied as she made her way into the bathroom.

Ron started to cook the fish as Bonnie and Kim argued for another ten minutes. By that time, Tara was finished with her shower and Ron has finished cooking. The platinum blonde walked past the male blonde while asking, "Are they still arguing?"

"Yep. I'll take my shower now. The fish is done cooking. You can go ahead and eat. Whenever those two are done arguing, tell them." Ron instructed Tara as he entered the bathroom.

"Ron." Tara called out to him before he closed the door.

"What is it, Tara?"

"I apologize for Bonnie's actions." Tara told him while she blushed.

"It's okay Tara. I just hope that Kim doesn't make a big deal out of it. I'll see you ladies in a few minutes." Ron replied before he closed the door and began his shower. Tara sighed and went over to try to break up the argument between Kim and Bonnie.

In the bathroom, Ron was enjoying the warm water as it washed away the dirt and sweat and hopefully the nervousness from Bonnie's tease. _I don't get why Bonnie would do that.. was she bored or something?? Anyway, I just hope that Kim doesn't make a really big deal out of this._ The blonde thought as he continued to shower. He stood under the shower head and just let the water run down his body and just hope that Bonnie and Kim have stopped arguing.

Back in the bedroom, Bonnie and Kim are still arguing while Tara just sat there and started eating her fish. "You really shouldn't be teasing anyone right now, Bonnie."

"And why's that, K? Cause you don't know how to?"

"Yes I do actually. You're just trying get a good laugh at Ron's expense."

"And a good laugh it would have been if you wouldn't have shown up and spoiled my fun."

Tara just shook her head and continued to eat. At that time, Ron came out of the bathroom in his pajama and sat next to Tara. "They're still at it?" Tara just only nodded. "Should we break it up, Ron?"

"Yeah. I think this went on long enough." Ron said as he approached the arguing girls. "Okay that's enough."

Both girls looked at Ron as he stood there. "She started it." Both girls said at the same time while pointing at each other. "Jinx you both owe me a soda. But anyway, can you two get along without arguing."

"I'll try if Bonnie's willing."

"Um.. I'll think about it over a nap." The brunette replied as she goes to the bathroom and changes into her pink pajamas. "That sounds like a good idea. A nice nap would do us all some good."

"Okay. Since there are two beds, Bonnie you and Tara can share while Kim can have one and I'll make a palette and sleep on the floor."

"No arguing from me." Bonnie replied as she laid on the bed.

Tara got on the bed on the other side and went to sleep instantly. Bonnie followed her friend into dreamland as Ron started to make his palette. Kim watched her friend make a palette on the floor. "Ron? You don't have to do that. We can share the bed like we did when we were kids."

"Um, sure KP." Ron said as he picked the blankets up off the cabin floors, shook them, and places them on the bed with Kim. "Bonnie's right, a good nap is all we need and besides, the heavy rain out there is making me sleepy."

"I guess the rain made us all sleepy." Kim replied after yawning.

Both friend lie down on the bed. "Kim, I hope you and Bonnie will become friends after this camping trip."

"Mmm.. maybe. It depends on her."

"Okay." Ron replied as sleep over came him. Kim drifted off to sleep as well. As all four campers sleeping soundly, the rain continued to fall outside. When they awaken, it will be nighttime and the rain will continue to fall.

* * *

This concludes Chapter Four.. I'm planning on having two more chapters for this story. After that I will start back on some previous stories that's in dire need of updating.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Sorry about the lengthy delay on my stories. I took a mental break from it to rest my brain. Now I'm back up and running. Here's chapter 5 of this story. Enjoy!

Chapter Five

As the rain continued to fall outside, a pair of baby blue eyes slowly opened to the world once again. The platinum blonde looked around the cabin and noticed that her friends was still asleep. She sat up slowly carefully to keep from distrubing Bonnie. Tara took a little time and observed Bonnie as she slept. She smiled as she noticed and heard Bonnie snore slightly. She giggled as she heard her best friend since Kindergarten gave a loud snore and turned over on her side. _Sounds like B's really enjoying her nap._ The female blonde thought as she slowly slid out of the bed. Her feet hit the floor silently as she stood up.

She went over to her backpack and pulled out her notepad and a sketching pencil. The platinum blonde looked around the cabin to find something to sketch as she waited for her friends to wake up. She looked outside and saw that it was still raining so she went back over to the bed and got back in it. She sat on the bed and noticed something that caught her interest, Ron's naked mole rat, Rufus. The bubbly blonde sat her notepad on her lap and started to sketch the sleeping naked mole rat. She took in every detail from his buck teeth to his long tail.

A couple of hours later, Tara was finished with her sketch of Rufus. She took her time and made sure she had the proper shading and detail of the naked mole rat. Two pairs of eyes, teal and green, opened to the world. Tara just finished her sketch and she laid the notepad and pencil down on her lap. "Finished." She replied.

"Finished what?" The redhead asked the bubbly blonde.

"My sketch." Tara replied with a smile on her face.

"Let me see." Bonnie took the notepad of her best friend's lap and groaned. "This thing? You sketched that.. thing." She said as she pointed to Rufus. Tara nodded. Bonnie went on, "Why couldn't you have sketched something more perfect, like me?"

"You were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you." Tara replied as she blushed.

Kim got out of the bed and walked over to Bonnie and Tara. "May I see it, T?" Kim asked as she sat on the end of the bed. Bonnie took the notepad from Tara and tossed it at Kim. Kim was quick to catch it and looked at it. "You didn't have to throw it B."

"Whatever K." Bonnie replied as she folded her arms.

Kim glared at the teal eyed brunetter before she sat her sight on Tara's sketch. She looked at the sketch very closely. "This is nice T. I didn't know you can draw."

"Thanks K. I do this in my spare time if I'm not cheerleading or helping my Mom." The blue eyed blonde replied while smiling.

Bonnie pouted as Kim continued to praise Tara's artwork. "She should've sketched me. I'm way more perfect then that thing that loser carries around with him."

"That.. thing as you put it has feelings and his name if Rufus." Kim shot back while she glared at her.

"So don't care." Bonnie folded her arms as she looked away.

"I'll sketch you now if you want B." Tara replied as she looked at her best friend.

"You should've done me first anyway." The brunette said as she started to look at her nails.

The argument made a pair of brown eyes open. Ron sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. "What's happening ladies?" Ron got off the bed and placed his feet on the floor. He made his way over to the three ladies as Bonnie and Kim continued to argue. "Hey now, what's going on?"

"This doesn't concern you loser."

"Kim. What's going on?" The blonde male teen asked his best friend.

Kim began to explain that Tara drew a sketch of Rufus and Bonnie got upset that Tara didn't draw her. Ron sat there and grinned his goofy grin after Kim told him everything. "Bon-Bon's jealous."

"I'm not jealous. Your friend is jellin over me since I'm perfect and she's not. You and your friend will always be at the bottom of the food chain cause both of you are losers."

Kim sighed from the brunette's comment. Bonnie looked at Ron. "Especially you, loser."

"Bonnie don't tease him."

"And who died and made you leader of this cabin?"

"I'm saying that he's my friend and I don't like it when you belittle him like that." The redhead spat back while glaring at Bonnie. "You wouldn't like when someone tease you like that."

"Well if you must know, little miss perfect..." Bonnie started then stopped. She dropped her head. "I don't. My sister's tease me enough when I'm home with them."

Ron was dumbfounded from what he heard. Kim realized who she was talking about. She met them when she was bonded with Bonnie. She saw firsthand how mean they were to her. Everything from teasing to insults, Kim has seen and knew what Bonnie was talking about. Bonnie sat down on the edge of the bed beside her best friend and continued. "Even when I was a kid, they teased me, badly. They said that I'll never live up to their standards no matter what I do. That's why I've tried my best to make them stop but it's still not enough to them."

Tara hugged her best friend as Bonnie poured her heart out to them. "This is why I've been so mean to you two. I wanted to be better than my sister but in their eyes I'll never pass them." Kim looked at Bonnie as she finished telling about her childhood. "Sounds like you've had it rough." Bonnie looked at the redhead.

"Mmm.. you think?" She replied sarcastically. "The least you can do is understand what I've went through. But you can't since you have the perfect life."

Ron decided to step in after he heard what Bonnie goes through. "Kim doesn't have an easy life Bonnie."

Bonnie glared at the blonde. "Then why does she always have to be better than me? I mean I study and work hard like she does and she still able to get better grades."

"I understand the lesson better Bonnie."

"Whatever K. Since you're so "Little Miss Perfect", why don't you try to help others out?"

Kim folded her arms. "I do help others B."

"I mean me, Kim." Bonnie folded her arms as she glared back at the redhead.

"Okay, fine. I'll help you."

Tara looked back and forth between the two girls. "Hmm, I think a friendly rivalry has started." Ron nodded as he watched Kim and Bonnie talked/argued more. He closed his eyes for a second and reopened them. Tara looked at him while blushing. Ron noticed the blush. "Something wrong, Tara?" Tara continued to blush before she spoke. "I have something to tell you, Ron."

"What is it?" The male blonde asked.

"I.. I have a crush on you Ron." The blushing platinum blonde revealed.

"You do? Badical." Ron replied. Tara went over to the bed Ron was sitting on and hugged him. "Thanks for understanding."

"Like my best friend says, it's no big. But what cause the crush though?" Ron replied as he returned the hug.

"I've always found you to be very cute Ron."

Ron's goofy grin made its appearance. "Well the Ron man always seem to have that effect on the ladies."

"I don't think so loser!" Bonnie replied quickly. "You may have that effect on Tara but not me." Bonnie smirked afterwards as she got a glare from Kim. The redhead and the brunette began to argue again while their two friends just watched. A few minutes later, Ron got up off the bed and went to the kitchen part of the cabinet. "I'm going to cook some fish. You ladies want any?"

"Please and thank you.'

"Yes."

"Yeah and you better not leave any bones in my piece." Bonnie told him while she glared at him.

"Don't worry Bonnie. I won't leave any bones in any pieces, Bon-Bon." Ron replied with his goofy grin in full display.

"Fine and don't call me Bon-Bon." Bonnie warned him.

Ron turned around to the stove and started cooking the fish. The pleasant smell started to spread throughout the cabin which made Kim and Bonnie stop arguing long enough to enjoy the smell of the cooking fish. Three 'mmms..' echoed through the cabin and one certain female couldn't wait any longer. "Are you done yet? I'm ready to eat now."

"Hang on Bonnie just a few more minutes. It's almost done." Ron replied as he continued to cook the fish. "Just a couple more touches of Ron Magic and.. done." Ron removed the fish from the pan and placed it on four plates. He looked through the cabinents there for some salt and pepper and found them. He sprinkled both lightly over all four plates before he let the girls knew that the fish was done. "Okay, it's ready."

Two of the three ladies came and picked up their plates. The other one, didn't. "Mind bringing me mine Ron?" Bonnie asked the male blonde. Kim was quick to cut her off. "Ever try getting it yourself?"

"And why would I do that?"

Tara sighed and picked up Bonnie's plate. "I'll get it for you Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled as she saw her best friend bring her plate to her. "Thanks T." Bonnie took her plate from her best friend and started eating. After swallowing the first bite, she looked at Ron. "At least you're a good cook unlike someone else I know." She smirked as she looked at Kim. Kim just glared at her before she continued eating. Tara finished her piece first before she put her plate away. She went over to the window and looked out of it. "Still raining. I guess this day is ruined." She said.

"Not really. We can always play a game." Kim replied after she swallowed her piece she was chewing. Bonnie's barracuda smile made its presence known. "And I know just the game."

"What game is that, B?" Tara asked as she turned away from the window.

"Truth or Dare."

Kim didn't like where this was heading. "I don't know Bonnie."

Bonne rolled her teal eyes. "Oh come on Kim. Don't be such a stick in the mud. I won't get to out of control with it."

"Fine I'm in. Let's finish eating already."

Kim, Bonnie, and Ron finished their piece of fish while Tara started back sketching. When they finished, they began to play truth or dare. They played all the way into the night as the rain continued to fall outside. Kim yawned as the game went on. Ron noticed his best friend's yawn. "Sleepy KP?"

"Yes. I guess I better get to bed. You guys should go to sleep as well."

"We will but I think Bonnie wants to play for a little while longer." Ron told his best friend.

"Okay. Just be on guard around her."

"I will KP."

The auburn haired teen gathered her things together for they was heading home tomorrow. When she finished, she got in the bed and immediately went to sleep. Ron, Bonnie and Tara continued to play for a little while longer before they went to bed themselves. Tara was the next to go to sleep as Bonnie continued to gather her things together. Ron went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and took care of anything else he needed to do. After Ron came out, Bonnie went in and took care of everything she needed to do.

The brunette came out of the bathroom later and seen that everyone else has already went to sleep. Bonnie slid in the bed beside her best friend and allowed sleep to overcome her. When the four teens wake up, it will be a new day and they will be heading home.

* * *

Looks like tomorrow will be their last day camping. What will happen next? Stay tuned. Read and review please.


End file.
